


Training

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick suffers for justice, Sex Toys, bizarre training rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin had to learn many things to become a true vigilante, but this had to be one of the strangest.</p><p>Alt. Prompt: "Dick goes on patrol with a vibe up his ass for 'training'."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

It was uncomfortable, there was no getting around it. A gnawing presence that ached at the base of his spine. His knees shook and his stomach lurched with every moment. And yet, he had to admit, it didn’t feel entirely wrong either. It was more like a distraction, something he had to learn to ignore.

“It’s a training exercise,” Bruce had said as they moved through the Bat cave. “It’ll teach you to over come distraction.”

Dick had complained, pulling at his green shorts.

“Stop complaining. I did it when I first started training. You shall do that same,” Bruce had snapped at him before stepping into the Bat mobile.

Now, seated on top of Gotham Tower, Dick could feel it pushing inside, rubbing in all the right ways. Somehow, he just couldn’t understand how Batman had learned to over come this. He glanced at the man in question from the side of his mask. Then again, Batman could get hit by a freight train and pass it off as a light breeze. He sighed and went back to glaring at the streets.

Silently, he rocked back and was immediately rewarded with a jolt of pleasure up his spine. A small groan escaped his throat.

“Ignore it, Robin,” Batman growled.

Easy for him to say, Dick thought crossly. He wasn’t the one who had a sex toy shoved up his ass. He sighed, shifting uncomfortably. He stretched his legs and almost moaned as the unforgiving object rolled against his muscles.

“Come on,” Batman commanded before he shot off a grapple and launched into the night.

With shaking hands, Dick stood and followed. The swing of his legs made waves of electricity rolled over his body. Thankful that Batman was half a mile ahead, he let out a deeply felt groan. He closed his eyes, trusting his line to take him where he needed to go. He just had to take a moment to feel. And, God damn it all, it felt amazing. It really shouldn’t, he knew that. It wasn’t that point of the exercise. He had to complete the training. But then, he'd never been the best at following all of Bruce's rules.

Landing on a ware house roof almost took out his knees. He looked quickly at Batman. The vigilante wasn’t even looking at him. His cowl covered gaze was locked onto a group of thugs below him.

Not saying a word, Batman dropped down, using the shadows as his constant friend and cover. Dick paused to breathe. His entire body was shaking slightly and it was getting harder and harder to focus. He could feel his arousal straining against the infamous green material. Hey, he was a teenage boy, he could blame his erection on that. Although he silently prayed that no one looked at him. Finally, with a huff of breath, he followed Batman.

“Don’t you guys know it’s a school night?” Dick cooed as he swung into battle. His voice came out much more husky than he intended. It sounded more like he wanted to fuck the thugs than slam their faces in.

The first kick sent jolts racing up Dick’s spine. It was like the pricks of pleasure were determined to beat each other to his brain. The spin that brought him to the next thug meant his entire abdomen was twitching with suppressed shudders. His ever elegant somersault over their heads ripped a shriek of pure pleasure from his throat. But it was his back being slammed into the wall that was his undoing.

“Fuck!” Dick gasped out, his body shuddering.

The thug who had thrown him backed up quickly. He had no idea why the teenage boy before him was moaning and writhing; almost like he was in the throes of passion. Before he could get too far Batman grabbed his collar and tossed him into a dumpster like so much garbage.

Dick dropped to his knees, panting and shuddering.

“You failed,” Batman deadpanned.

Dick looked up, vision a little hazy. Concentration was impossible at this point.

“You’ll have to do it again tomorrow night.”

The groan that left him was both pleasure and annoyance. Silently, he prayed that Alfred didn’t question him about his, now ruined, shorts.


End file.
